Danielle becomes a Sorceress!
by spatterson
Summary: After the Masque, Danielle turns to the dark side and becomes evil. She recruits some henchmen and becomes very powerful. Prince Henry finds out and hopes to try to turn her back to good. And everyone starts to fear Danielle as her power grows. Will Henry get to her and return her to good or will he fall victim to her plan for revenge? Read to find out. But remember, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ever After story. And it takes a very dark turn. *Laughing darkly* enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danielle ran back to the Manor, furious. Prince Henry had listened and believed her stepmother's version of the truth, and didn't let her speak. She kicked the door open, startling the servants.

"That foolish Prince Henry listened to the Baroness's version of the truth and believed it. He said that I'm 'just like them'!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her.

All of the servants exclaimed in disgust.

"How dare he do that?!" They yelled.

Danielle stormed off to her room in the attic and changed into a long black and purple robe with long, long sleeves looking like flames (She's going to become Maleficent in this story, but this look of hers is an OC), fixed her hair and dyed it black, and grabbed her scepter that she hides in her closet. Danielle's scepter is black with a pulsing green orb at the top of it. She stormed back down, her robes flowing behind her.

"I'm leaving this dump." She said to the servants, opening up the door.

"Bye, Danielle." They called to her.

"Don't call me that!" Danielle yelled.

The servants flinched.

"What do you want us to call you?" They asked.

"Hmm." Danielle thought about it for a second. "Call me 'Mistress Danielle'." She said finally, with a sneer.

"Oh, and I left a note for Jacqueline in my room. Let her read it, but don't tell her where I've gone!" she added, coldly.

"Yes, Mistress Danielle." The servants called as Danielle stormed off, disappearing in a burst of blue fire.

An hour later, Rodmilla, Marguerite, and Jacqueline have returned to the manor.

"How could you do something so cruel?" Jacqueline demanded.

"What was cruel about what I did? I told the truth!" Rodmilla replied.

"No, you didn't. Danielle is not just a servant; she's my stepsister and should have been addressed as such! She's your stepdaughter, but you have never treated her like that!" Jacqueline yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Danielle is not of noble blood like we are." Marguerite chimed in to the conversation.

"Actually, sister, she is. Her mother was a noble woman and we didn't get to find that out before our stepfather died, and Danielle was declared a noble woman as well. She should have been treated with respect, but no, you two treated her with contempt." Jacqueline snarled as she stormed out of the carriage and into the house, leaving her mother and sister pondering about what she's said.

"I think Jacqueline is right." Marguerite said.

"Dear, don't think about her. You've won the battle for Prince Henry." Rodmilla argued.

Jacqueline walked into Danielle's room and didn't see her, but did see the note on the bed. She picked it up and began to read it. The note said:

_Dear Jacqueline,_

_I know that you must be worrying about me, but I've left the manor. I cannot stand to see the Baroness and Marguerite gloating about their victory, so I've left. And yes, I'm about to turn to the dark side and get revenge on everyone whose wronged me! Please, don't come looking for me, because I'm going to really be angry; like how I am now! Anyway, I'll also recruit me some henchmen or goons and start my evil rein. Then, the Baroness, Marguerite and that foolish Prince Henry will wish they didn't do what they did to me! Take care. By the way, I am safe as I'm traveling._

_Sincerely,_

_Danielle, now Mistress Danielle!_

Jacqueline was in tears when she read this note. She was glad that her stepsister is safe, but scared that she's turning to the dark side and going to become a sorceress. She doesn't want her to become a sorceress, but she has to because everyone whose wronged her will pay for this.

"Oh, Danielle." She pleaded into the note. "Please don't become a sorceress. Please."

Jacqueline began sobbing until she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Danielle, she has reappeared in a castle, which was very dark. A smirk appeared on her face as she raised her scepter and filled the light with blue flames. Her smirk grew wider as she used a spell to create a huge goon army.

"Four of you will be named. Step forward and tell me what you want your name to be." Danielle demanded.

One goon walked up to her. He looked thin and strong.

"Blather." He said.

"Very well. Blather it is." Danielle smirked.

Blather moved a little as another goon walked up to Danielle. He too looked strong, but weaker than Blather.

"Pest." He said, calmly.

"Pest it is." Danielle smirked again.

Pest took his place next to Blather as another goon walked up to Danielle. She looked stronger than Pest and has an attitude.

"Stench." She stated.

"Stench it is."

Stench took her place next to Blather and Pest as the last goon to be named stepped forward. She looked to be likely to obey, but pretty dumb.

"Fumpfel."

"Fumpfel it is."

Fumpfel took her place next to the other three named goons as Danielle explained what had happened to make her become dark. When she finished, she felt rage overcome her and she shot lightning into the sky, creating storm clouds over the castle.

"That's unbelievable, Mistress!" All of the goons said as soon as Danielle's anger passed.

"Of course it is, you nincompoops. Now, Blather!" she called to Blather.

Blather ran to Danielle's side and bowed.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Go see what that foolish Prince Henry is up to. But do not tell him that I sent you." Danielle ordered.

"Yes Mistress."

Blather turned and ran out of the castle that Danielle now calls the Forbidden Fortress. A couple hours have passed, and Blather returned.

"Well?" Danielle asked coldly.

"He was wondering where you were. Your stepsister, Jacqueline, was telling him the truth about you and that you've ran away from home to become a sorceress." He answered.

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well, we'll have to pay that fool a visit. Come goons! Let's go visit that fool of a prince!"

Danielle raised her scepter and she and her goons disappeared in a burst of blue flames. Henry sat in his chambers, Jacqueline across from him, King Francis and Queen Marie in the room with them. Suddenly, a burst of blue flames shot up from the floor, startling them. When the flames disappeared, Danielle and her goons all stood before them.

"It's that girl, who lied to our son!" King Francis yelled.

"You're not welcome here, servant!" A guard shouted.

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?!" Danielle sneered.

"I know! He said 'You're not welcome here, servant!'" Fumpfel said.

Danielle raised her scepter and zapped Fumpfel to the ground.

"Be quiet, you fool!" she yelled as lightning zapped Fumpfel.

"Ahhh!" Fumpfel screamed as she fell to the floor.

Blather, Pest and Stench all kneeled beside Fumpfel and helped her up.

"Sorry Mistress."

"Of course your sorry, you dunce!" Danielle hissed at Fumpfel.

"Danielle. What's happened to you?" Jacqueline asked.

"Didn't you read my note?" Danielle asked coldly.

"Yes."

"Well, you know now that I'm a sorceress now and I'll get my revenge!" she cackled.

Danielle's dark laugh sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Soon, you poor fools, you will regret doing this to me and will be on your knees, begging me for forgiveness! But first, I'm going to curse Marguerite, that should teach all of you a lesson!" laughed Danielle.

"But Danielle, I didn't wrong you." Jacqueline begged.

"I'm not talking about you." Danielle replied.

Danielle laughed sinisterly and disappeared in a burst of blue flames. The goons disappeared the same way. Everyone's face turned pale.

"See what you created, Prince Henry? You made my stepsister change from being good and nice to evil and menacing! If you had listened to her at the Masque, this wouldn't have happened." Jacqueline said as she left the room.

Henry looked to where Danielle used to be standing.

"I'm sorry, Danielle." He said to the air.

"Don't worry son, we'll help you try to get her to forgive you." Marie comforted her son as he cried into her shoulder.

"Yeah. We will." Francis agreed.

Meanwhile at the manor, Rodmilla and Marguerite were wondering where Danielle is. They had heard the news about her and are very scared. They saw a burst of blue flames appear in the middle of the room, and from it, they saw Danielle appear.

"Danielle! Please, don't!" Marguerite begged her now evil stepsister, cowering.

But Danielle laughed.

"You deserve this curse I'm going to cast on you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uh oh! What curse will Danielle cast on Marguerite? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marguerite continued to cower before her now evil stepsister. Danielle was terrifying now. Rodmilla looked at Danielle and took in her features. Jet black hair, an evil smirk on her face, long black and purple robes, and an evil looking scepter in her hand. Even Danielle's eye sight has grown sharper.

"Marguerite, my curse to you is: On the evening of the worst day of your life, which will be 4 days after this curse is cast, you will slice yourself on your arm with a knife and die!" Danielle decreed, a bolt of powerful magic hitting Marguerite in the arm.

Marguerite let out a yelp and a cry.

"No! Danielle, please! I don't want to die! Please don't do this to me!" she began to beg Danielle.

"Silence! If you never treated me horribly ever since my father died along with stepmother, this wouldn't happen! But, you did not know that I had power rising in me over the years, and now, it's time to let it go!" Danielle smirked.

"But I do like it when you beg. Do it again and I might change my mind about you dying."

Marguerite got onto her knees and crossed her hands in front of her heart.

"Please Danielle!"

Danielle sighed.

"Fine. You will not die when you slice your arm with a knife, but you will fall asleep until someone who loves you other than your mother kisses you to break my curse; I will not let that happen!" Danielle called before she disappeared in a burst of blue fire, laughing.

When she was gone, Rodmilla ran to Marguerite and quickly comforted her.

"It's okay, darling. We know that Jacqueline was right, and we now know that we've turned the sweet, kind Danielle into an evil, powerful sorceress. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. We cannot get to her and get her back to her kind self; that is gone." Rodmilla said in Marguerite's ear.

"I know." Marguerite said, sniffling.

"You should go into hiding." Rodmilla said quickly.

"Yeah." Marguerite agreed, walking out of the manor.

"Come back when you're ready." Rodmilla called after her daughter.

Meanwhile with Danielle, she reappeared in her castle in the Forbidden Fortress. She ordered her goons to look everywhere for her stepsister. After 4 days, the goons returned, empty-handed.

"Well?"

"We didn't find her." Blather said.

"Yeah." Fumpfel agreed.

Danielle's grip on her scepter tightened.

"It's been 4 days since I cursed Marguerite and there's not a trace of her! Are you sure you searched everywhere for her?" she hissed, rage present in her voice.

"Yes, we have." Fumpfel answered.

"We searched mountains." Blather added.

"And forests." Pest chimed in.

"And the gypsy camp that you and Prince Henry were way before the masque." Stench finished.

"You searched the gypsy camp?!" Danielle yelled.

"Yep." Fumpfel smiled.

"The gypsy camp." Stench added.

Danielle threw her scepter at the named goons, startling them.

"Did it occur to any of you that my mean stepsister wouldn't have gone to the gypsy camp after I cursed her?!" she shouted, thunder starting to rumble.

The goons all stared at Danielle, and then they snapped their fingers.

"Hey, she's right!"

Danielle sighed and walked over to where her scepter lay (The orb was not shattered, the scepter cannot break). She picked it up and stormed back to where she was before, her robes billowing behind her.

"Of course I'm right, you nincompoops! Go find Marguerite, and don't come back until you find her! Oh, and one more thing goons, DO NOT DARE FAIL ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

The goons all bowed to Danielle and ran out of the castle until they found Marguerite in the castle with Henry. She was sitting in Henry's sitting room with the King and Queen, telling them the actual truth about Danielle.

"Now, I won't be able to make it up to her. She's cursed me already! I don't know if she'll forgive me when or if her curse is broken, but I hope she will." Marguerite finished, sobbing.

"Do not fear, Marguerite. If you hadn't treated Danielle so badly, she wouldn't have turned dark and cold on everyone." Queen Marie soothed the sobbing girl. "Henry?" she called to her son.

"Yes, Mother?" He asked.

"I want you to go with Marguerite to the forest and when you see Danielle, let her capture you and don't resist. Then, you'll be able to tell her how sorry you are." Marie said to Henry.

"Yes, mother." Henry said obediently.

Then, they both looked out the window and saw four of Danielle's goons (The named ones). The window was open and they heard what they were saying.

"I wanna tell her!"

"I wanna tell her!"

"I wanna tell her!"

"Silence!" Fumpfel snapped.

The three goons stopped and looked at Fumpfel.

"I will tell Danielle."

"WHAT?!"

"I will do it so Danielle won't be mean to me anymore." She continued.

"No!" Blather snapped.

He and Pest began to close in on Fumpfel as Stench came to Fumpfel's defense.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Fumpfel is right. Danielle is really mean to her and if she tells her, Danielle won't be mean to her anymore."

"I guess you're right." Blather said after a while.

Marguerite began to walk up to the window.

"There she is!" exclaimed Fumpfel.

Fumpfel, Blather, Pest and Stench all hid behind a bush as Marguerite looked at the bush they were hiding behind.

"I know you're back there." She announced.

But the goons stayed down. After a few minutes, Marguerite left the castle and stood in the forest. Fumpfel, Blather, Pest and Stench ran back to the other goons, and then they all ran back to the Forbidden Fortress.

"Mistress! We found her!" Fumpfel called.

Danielle turned to face her goons.

"Did you now?" she asked.

"Yes. We did. She's gone into the forest now." Fumpfel answered.

A smirk crossed Danielle's face as she grabbed a black handled knife and disappeared in a burst of blue flames. She reappeared in the forest where Marguerite was. But she casted in invisibility spell on herself and dropped the knife. It fell with a "plack" on the grass. Marguerite gasped and spotted the knife on the grass. She walked up to it and picked it up. She looked back and forth between the knife and her arm. Danielle couldn't help but smirk. Her curse was about to come true. Marguerite closed her eyes and sliced the knife about her arm, and she collapsed to the ground. Henry gasped and ran to Marguerite's side.

"Marguerite! Wake up!" he cried.

Danielle laughed triumphantly and dropped the invisibility spell on herself.

Henry gasped and looked into Danielle's evil looking eyes.

"Danielle! Please! I'm so sorry for listening to your stepmother at the Masque instead of you." He began to beg.

But Danielle did not want to hear it. She snapped her fingers and Fumpfel, Blather, Pest and Stench showed up.

"You made your choice, Henry. Mistress does not want to deal with you at all. So, she's going to capture you and lock you in her dungeon." Blather snarled as he and the others tied Henry up and dragged him over to Danielle.

Danielle smirked, took the rope, and disappeared with Henry in a burst of blue flames. There, back in the Forbidden Fortress, she shoved Henry in the dungeon and chained him up.

"You will be staying here until I feel like you should return to the castle." Danielle smirked.

"Danielle, please. Forgive me." Henry begged.

"NO! I will not forgive you and return to my goodie-two shoed self again! NEVER!" Danielle shouted and slammed the dungeon door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this. I was too busy working on Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 36 that I forgot about this story. But, luckily, I remembered it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fumpfel snuck down to Henry's cell. She quietly unlocked the cell and walked in. Henry looked up at the goon as she put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Once Henry nodded, Fumpfel closed the door.

"Listen Prince Henry, Mistress has been in a very bad mood ever since the Masque. If you had listened to her, none of this would have happened." Fumpfel scolded Henry in a whisper.

Henry nodded in shame.

"But, Mistress gave me an order to let you out of your cell and bring you to her. She wants to deal with you now." Fumpfel continued.

The Prince of France looked into Fumpfel's dark brown eyes.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes."

Fumpfel grabbed the chains around Henry's wrists and pulled them, forcing Henry up. Then she opened the door and started walking towards Danielle's throne room, pulling Henry along behind her. In the throne room, Danielle sat on her throne staring into blue flames as the rest of her goons danced together, the females with the males. Fumpfel and Henry walked up to her.

"Mistress?" Fumpfel asked.

Danielle turned away from the fire and glared at Fumpfel.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I brought Prince Henry, as you requested." Fumpfel answered.

A sneer crossed Danielle's face as she arose from her throne.

"Excellent, Fumpfel. Goons! Leave us. Henry and I have some talking to do." She growled at the goons.

All of Danielle's goons bowed to Danielle and ran out of the throne room. Danielle raised her scepter and a bright blue flame rose out of the floor and surrounded Prince Henry. The prince started to freak out as the fire surrounded him.

"Now _Prince Henry_. Tell me, why did you listen to the Baroness without asking me what my side was?" Danielle growled.

Henry winced at the coldness in Danielle's voice.

"I listened to her because she started talking to me. And I didn't ask you what your side of it was because I thought that she was right." Henry answered.

His answer only angered Danielle even further. He gasped as the fire burned brighter and rose even higher.

"You fool! My stepmother told her wicked version of the truth! If you had listened to me, you would have heard the whole truth. But no, you listened to the Baronesses lies!" Danielle shouted, thunder starting to rumble outside the castle.

Henry winced at the rage in her voice.

"Please, Danielle. I am so sorry for listening to the Baroness instead of you. You're right, if I had listened to you, this wouldn't have happened. Please forgive me, Danielle." Henry began to beg.

Danielle's grip on her scepter tightened.

"No. I will not forgive you until you can prove to me that I can forgive you. Fumpfel!" She called.

Fumpfel came running back into the throne room as the blue fire around Prince Henry died down and disappeared.

"Yes, Mistress?" she asked.

"Take Henry back to his cell." Danielle commanded.

Fumpfel bowed.

"Yes Mistress."

She grabbed Henry's wrist and started walking back to the dungeon, dragging him behind her. She shoved him back into the cell and locked the door.

"Fumpfel! Please. Let me go." Henry begged with the female goon.

Fumpfel gasped.

"No! I cannot! Mistress will be very angry if I do." She shook her head and ran out of the dungeon.

With Rodmilla, she had found out that her stepdaughter's curse had come true and that Henry was captured. She quickly found a sword and shield and went to Danielle's domain. Rodmilla snuck in and, hiding from the sight of the goons, snuck to the dungeon and snuck into the cell Henry was in.

"Rodmilla?" Henry asked.

"Shh. I'm here to get you out of here. Here, take this sword and shield. You can use it to defeat Danielle." She whispered.

"But not kill her?" Henry asked.

"No. Defeat her." Rodmilla answered.

"But won't that count as killing?" Henry asked.

Rodmilla sighed.

"No. You're just going to fight her and defeat her. You want her to forgive you right?" she asked.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"This is your only chance. As I was coming, I heard her goons talking. They were saying that in order for Danielle to forgive you, you have to fight her and defeat her." Rodmilla explained.

Henry nodded.

"Okay."

Both Rodmilla and Henry ran out of the cell and 1 second later, Fumpfel, Blather, Pest and Stench came running into the dungeon.

"It's open!" Blather exclaimed as he and the other 3 goons ran into the cell.

"Uh oh!" Pest gasped.

What they saw was that there were only chains on the floor of the cell.

"Where did he go?" Stench asked.

"I don't know." Fumpfel shrugged.

"Where'd he go?" Stench moaned.

Two more goons ran in.

"Where is he?" One of them asked.

Fumpfel, Pest, Stench and Blather shrugged. All six goons began panicking as two more ran in.

"What's keeping you guys?"

"We can't find Prince Henry." Blather answered.

"Perhaps we should let him escape." Pest suggested.

"No! Danielle's gonna be mad at us!" Fumpfel argued.

The rest of the goons ran in and all began to panic. Their panicking attracted Danielle's attention. She stood behind the goons, her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat. The goons all jumped and looked at their mistress. A scream left Fumpfel's mouth and the other goons screamed as they all fell down to hide the chains from Danielle's sight.

"What's happening?" Danielle asked.

Seeing that the goons did not move, Danielle began using her wind magic. She waved her right arm, blowing away the right half of goons with wind. Then she waved her left arm, blowing away the other half of goons. Seeing the chains on the floor, Danielle's arms dropped to her sides.

"No."

She snapped her fingers to Pest. The goon immediately got up and grabbed the chains. He walked up to Danielle as she held her hand out and put the chains on her hand. Rage over-came Danielle as she stormed out of the cell and into the hall of the dungeon.

"NO!" she screamed with rage.

All of the goons scrambled to their feet and ran out to Danielle.

"Don't you let him escape. Get my scepter and cape!" she demanded, pointing in Blather's direction.

Blather ran out of the dungeon hall to get Danielle's scepter.

"How could this come about?" The goons all asked in unison.

"Rodmilla must have helped him out." Danielle sighed as Blather returned holding her scepter. She took the scepter from Blather and he returned to his place.

"Find the girl?" Fumpfel asked.

Danielle glared at Fumpfel.

"No, you dunce! Seize that prince now at once!" She shouted.

"There is no time to wait. We will block him at the gate." The goons said in unison.

Stench spotted Henry in the distance.

"Look!" she called.

"Block him!" Blather cried.

The goons all ran towards Henry and blocked his path. Danielle watched Henry with disgust.

"Squeeze him!" Pest yelled.

The goons began to squeeze Henry's arms hard.

"Get off of me!"

Henry shoved them off of him and continued to follow Rodmilla.

"Stop him!" Stench called.

"Seize him!" Fumpfel shouted.

All of the goons ran after them as Danielle disappeared in a burst of blue fire. As Henry and Rodmilla reached the gate, the goons all blocked them from getting out the gate.

"You cannot escape! Mistress is going to really fight you." Fumpfel sneered.

A burst of blue fire shot up into the sky and Danielle appeared again.

"Foolish Prince!" Danielle sneered.

"You can't win!" The goons added.

"Let the games begin. A forest of thorns shall be both of your tombs. Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with a curse and serve me well. To trap my stepmother and this fool of a Prince in the cage, cast my spell!" Danielle yelled.

A dark cloud surrounded Rodmilla and Henry. Lightning bolts struck the ground and Rodmilla and Henry were trapped in a cage of thorns.

"Henry! Use the sword!" Rodmilla cried.

Henry nodded and used the sword to cut the thorns around them. Soon, all of the thorns were cut and both he and Rodmilla ran out the gate.

"NO!" screamed Danielle.

"What do we do now, Mistress?" Fumpfel asked.

"Don't stand there and ask me questions! Get them!" Danielle growled.

The goons nodded and ran after Rodmilla and Henry.

Danielle's eyes flashed with rage as she teleported herself after the two and her goons. Rodmilla and Henry found themselves cornered by the goons. And Danielle appeared again.

"That's it, you fools! I've had enough of this. If I have to do this to you, I will. One wave of my scepter and soon you two will see. A fiery dragon I will be. Now, clear the way and give me room. Prince Henry and Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, prepare to meet your doom!" Danielle shouted.

"Prepare to meet your doom. Prepare to meet your doom. Prepare to meet- Prepare to meet your doom!" The goons chanted Danielle's last 5 words as Danielle turned herself into a dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh dear. It looks like Henry's going to have to fight Danielle in her dragon form. This is getting intense. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Henry and Rodmilla stared at the dragon before them. It was huge, had a brown body and smoke rising out of its nostrils.

"Danielle! Please! Forgive me!" Henry began to plead with the dragon form of Danielle.

"NO! Not until you can prove to me that you can be trusted!" Danielle's normal voice boomed out of her dragon mouth.

"Yeah!" The goons all agreed in unison.

Henry sighed. Now, he has to battle to woman who he loved.

"Give it up! As you can clearly see, I am now a dragon. And I don't show any mercy!" Danielle yelled.

"I will not!" Henry argued.

"Meet your fate! For her fire's far too great!" The goons snarled.

And, at the goons' words, Danielle breathed out a stream of blue flames from her mouth. Henry dodged the flames. He charged towards the dragon, but Fumpfel snatched the sword and shield from him. Then she tackled him to the ground and held him down.

"Blather! I need some help here!" Fumpfel called to Blather as she held Henry down to the ground.

Henry struggled to break free of Fumpfel's grip, but Blather ran up and helped Fumpfel hold him down. Blather's grip was stronger than Fumpfel's, so Henry couldn't get out.

Rodmilla tried to help him, but Pest and Stench grabbed her and held her down in the same way Fumpfel and Blather are holding Henry.

"Rodmilla. If you hadn't told him your wicked version of the truth, this wouldn't have happened to Mistress. But, you didn't know that she'd become pure evil, did you?" Stench asked Rodmilla.

"No." Rodmilla answered.

"Well, well. Look whose regretting doing this to me." Danielle mocked.

The goons all laughed mockingly at Rodmilla.

"Now, stepmother. You will pay for doing this to me for the past 10 years. Goons! Lock her in my dungeon!" Danielle continued.

The rest of the goons along with Stench and Pest dragged Rodmilla back to the Forbidden Fortress.

"What do you want us to do with Henry?" Fumpfel asked Danielle.

"Hmm. Let him go for now." Danielle replied.

"Why, Mistress?" Blather asked.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" Danielle shouted.

Blather and Fumpfel cowered before their mistress and dragged Henry away. Then they returned to Danielle, who already returned to her normal self.

"Come, Blather and Fumpfel. Let's go." Danielle commanded.

They all went back to the Forbidden Fortress.

Henry returned to the castle to where his parents were waiting.

"Did Danielle forgive you?" Marie asked.

Henry shook his head sadly.

"No, she didn't." He replied.

"It's okay Henry. Keep trying." Francis soothed him.

Henry felt a tear start to trickle down his cheek. Seeing that, Marie and Francis took Henry in their arms and comforted him.

Meanwhile, Rodmilla sat in Danielle's dungeon. She thought about all the things she's been doing to Danielle. Regret washed over her as she thought about it and tears started creeping down her face.

"Oh, If only I didn't treat Danielle like this, she wouldn't have become evil. She became evil because of me." She sniffled as she started sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, I know this is probably short, but it's all I can think of. Sorry if it's short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this again. I was too busy working on my other stories. But, now, here's the next chapter to Danielle becomes a sorceress. I'd also like to thank Kimberly and Marie for reading this so far.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danielle sent Fumpfel to get Rodmilla and bring her to her. Rodmilla sat in Danielle's dungeon, thinking about Danielle's evil reign.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't made Danielle a servant after her father died, if I hadn't told Henry my version of the truth about her, and if I wasn't mean to her, she wouldn't have become a sorceress." Rodmilla sobbed to herself.

"That is right." said a voice from the doorway of the cell.

Rodmilla looked up and saw Fumpfel standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" she asked the female goon of her stepdaughter.

"Mistress wants to see you. She didn't say what she needs, but she sent me to get you." Fumpfel replied.

"And what if I don't go with you to her?" Rodmilla asked.

"Mistress will lock you up here for 20 years." Fumpfel answered.

Rodmilla got up and allowed Fumpfel to grab the chains around her wrists and lead her to Danielle's throne room. Danielle sat on her throne, her staff beside her, and her goons with her. Fumpfel walked into the throne room, pulling Rodmilla behind her.

"Mistress?" the goon called to Danielle, timidly.

"Yes?" Danielle asked coldly.

"I've brought you Rodmilla as requested." Fumpfel answered.

Danielle rose from her throne and waved her goons off.

"Leave us, goons! I have matters to discuss with my stepmother, alone."

The goons all bowed and left the room. But Fumpfel stayed by Danielle's side.

"Stand in the corner, Fumpfel." Danielle commanded.

The goon obeyed and ran to the corner.

Rodmilla looked at the floor, saying nothing. Then, a cold finger touched her chin, forcing her to look up. Rodmilla looked into Danielle's dark eyes.

"Tell me, Stepmother. Why did you treat me like a servant for the past ten years when I had power growing in me?" Danielle asked coldly, her face growing hard and stern.

Rodmilla flinched at the coldness in her stepdaughter's voice. Slowly, she began explaining why she did what she did to her all these years and she said that she's sorry for doing that to her.

Danielle's face softened. She's touched to hear that.

"Danielle. Can you remove your curse on Marguerite?" Rodmilla asked, breaking the silence.

Danielle shook her head.

"No. It already came true." She replied.

"Danielle, please. I'm sure she'll apologize to you as well. And Henry will too."

Danielle's face darkened at the mention of Henry.

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!" She yelled, thunder starting to rumble and blue flames shooting up from the floor making Rodmilla stumble backward and fall to the floor.

Danielle took a deep breath and the flames began to die down.

"But, I will remove my curse." She said finally.

Danielle snapped her fingers to Fumpfel in the corner. The goon ran over to Danielle and bowed.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Remove Rodmilla's chains." Danielle commanded.

Fumpfel nodded and removed the chains around Rodmilla's wrists.

"Stay here." Danielle continued.

Then, she turned to Rodmilla.

"Hold onto my hand tightly as we teleport to Marguerite." She instructed.

Rodmilla held Danielle's hand tight as blue flames engulfed them. They reappeared in the woods where the curse came true. Marguerite lay motionless on the ground. Danielle gathered magic on her palm after Rodmilla released her hand. She got on the grass and laid her hand, glowing with magic, on the slice on Marguerite's arm. Danielle took a deep breath and began to chant a spell. The magic flowed from Danielle's hand into the slice from the knife on Marguerite's arm.

"Is it working?" Rodmilla asked.

"I have to concentrate. Don't interrupt me!" Danielle hissed as she continued chanting the healing spell.

When Danielle removed her hand from Marguerite's arm, the slice was gone and skin repaired.

"What now?" Rodmilla asked.

"Now, I have to remove the curse." Danielle replied as she got up off the ground.

She raised her staff into the air.

"You'd better get back." She said to Rodmilla.

The Baroness obeyed and took several steps back.

Danielle began to chant a new spell that can remove curses after they've come true. Blue fire rose up out of the grass with Danielle's chanting and banded together, creating a stream of blue magic. Still chanting, Danielle sent the magic in Marguerite's direction. The magic encased Marguerite's body. Finally, Danielle stopped chanting and the spell was finished. She waved her hand over Marguerite's body and signaled Rodmilla to return to her side. Slowly, Marguerite's eyes opened.

"D-Danielle?" she asked.

"Yes. I've removed my curse on you." Danielle smiled.

Marguerite exclaimed with joy. She jumped to her feet and hugged Danielle.

"Thank you, Danielle! I'm sorry for being mean to you all these years after stepfather died." She cried into Danielle's shoulder.

"It's okay." Danielle sighed.

Meanwhile with Henry, he locked himself in his chambers. He refuses to come out until he receives a message from Danielle. He really wants her to forgive him. But he knows it's going to take a while. He hopes she'll forgive him soon.


End file.
